The little Girl
by Dean's4ever
Summary: Surviving in this harsh new world is hard to do on your own but when you have to protect another it makes it harder . But life can be unexpected and send you some unexpected help in the from of the most unlikely character
1. Chapter 1

Your sister was dying you knew and, she knew it. There was no escaping from it. You looked at the bite on her leg and tears started rolling down your face. You looked back up at Kat's face it was pale and sweaty the fever had already taken a hold.

"Take good care of Jessica for me ok , she asked You looked over at your 5-month-old niece in her make shift bed. " Laura please " Kat said and started coughing hard you took her hand and nodded

" I will I promise. I love you sis " you said "please look for other people. We can't make it without other people these days "Kat said weakly. You nodded as she closed her eyes. "Tell my baby I will always love her " she whispered and then she was gone.

You sobbed into your hands at the loss of your sister and your best friend and your only family in this screwed up world. After a few minutes, you knew what had to be done. You pulled your knife from your side and look at your sister and then the knife. You took a deep breath "Goodbye Kat " you said as you slid the knife into the back of her head.

-2 months later -

You sat up in your tent and rubbed at your tired eyes. You wish you 'd stop dreaming of that day Kat had died. You looked down at the child next to you she was sleeping soundly thank goodness. You heard movement outside the tent but figure the brothers were up.

They never slept in. You had only been alone for a couple weeks when you had run into Daryl and his brother Merle. Both a little rough around the edges but nothing that you were not used to but they were very good at hunting and handling walkers. So, you took their offer to join them and eventually all you found yourself a part of a larger group and Currently you were all at an old farm. Where an older man and his daughter are letting, us stay for a while to rest. We had been on the road for a long time. You climbed out of your tent and stretched figuring you would not be sleeping anymore.

"Morning sugar can't sleep?" Merle asked from his spot leaning up against a tree. " Not really " you said looking around. Everyone else seems to be stirring Daryl and merle had set up you tents a little future away just because they weren't always comfortable with the group and you could tell some of the group wasn't comfortable with them but you did not know why. Both men were rough and can be rude, but they were basically good men.

"Where Daryl?" you asked looking for the younger Dixon brother for some reason you automatically look for him no matter where you went.

"He went out hunting " Merle replied. " O.K. " you hope you sounded casual about it. But it must haven't worked because Merle Just Smirk

" why don't you tell him " he said "what you asked "That you like him " he said. You rolled your eyes "you been drinking again? "You said ignoring the way your heart accelerated up. " Nope just speaking the truth " Merle said.

Suddenly you heard movement in the tent and you duck inside to see Jessica sitting up wobbly she had just learned how to do that

." Hey baby girl you pick her up and brought her up outside " I guess I will go get her fed and change " you said. Merle nodded but then he became serious "tell me or Daryl if you have trouble with him today " said. You nodded " I will " you said as you walked back towards the main group

He didn't have to say who he was speaking about. You already knew. The moment you had arrived in the group you had gained the unwanted attention of member. Andrew from the moment you had met him he had tried to get you in his bed

. No matter how many times you said you were not interested he wouldn't take no for answer. So, you were relieved when you did not see him around the camp when you walked up.

" Morning guys" you said cheerfully. Everyone else had welcome you in with welcome arms. " Hey Laura did you sleep well?" Lori asked Lori was Rick's wife Rick was the leader of the group they had a 12-year-old son name Carl.

" Yeah thank you " you said " How little one doing?" Carol came up to you rubbing a finger against Jessica check making her laugh. She was a people person already.

" You smiled "Hungry " you replied. " Let me feed her while you eat " Carol offered " I have already eaten " " oh thank you but you don't have to." I do. It has been so long since my Sophia was that this little I would love the chance to hold a little one again" Carol said you smile handed Jessica over who went willingly.

"Here Laura " Andrea a beautiful blond handed you a plate before sitting down next to her sister Amy. "Thank you " you said sitting your plate. "Where is everybody else?" you asked " Rick and Glenn went out checking the traps and T-dog and Dale went to the well to fetch more water, " Lori replied helping Carl get more food on his plate.

" Are those two going to eat?" she asked as she motion over to the Dixon brothers. You sigh. "Daryl went hunting this morning I am sure that they will come when they are hungry " you replied.

"Why do you stay with them " Amy asked "I mean they don't seem like the nicest men in the world. " She said. You sigh. They are rough but they are loyal and they are decent if you give them a chance.

They save me and Jessica " you said and everyone was quiet. You looked over your shoulder and noticed Daryl was back and he and merle were headed this way your heart started racing hard. But just as fast it was racing it slam in the pit of your stomach as sat down beside you and you met the brown eye gazed of Andrew.


	2. warnings

"Morning Laura! Andrew said with a grin on his face as he leaned in closer than he should to you. "did you sleep well?" he asked All you wanted to do was slap that smirk off his face but you didn't

" I slept pretty decent "Thank you " you told him " Well I bet you would sleep better with me in my tent?" instead with those two rednecks" he said softly you gritted your teeth " no I am quite comfortable where I am at "you said he glared at you and grab your arm. " You really should reconsider that. " Do we have a problem here "

Both looked up and saw Daryl and Merle standing glaring at Andrew. You saw Daryl's hand twitch on his crossbow that was at the ready. Andrew glared at them " none of your business " he snapped refusing to let go. Daryl step forward but merle grab his arm and a third voice spoke up " what is going on here?" you looked up to see Rick walking forward His gaze took the whole situation in then finally it landed on Andrew 's grip on your arm "Laura ?"He asked Andrew spoke up before you standing up letting you go " we were just having a great morning conversation that all "he snapped and walked off

. "Are you ok?" Daryl asked finally speaking up you nodded "Excuse me " you walked off. After making sure Carol was ok with Jessica you went back to your tent and pulled your knees to your chest and let yourself cry. After a minute or so you heard someone outside your tent you wiped at your eyes and crawled outside and was surprised to find Daryl had settled down next to your tent.

He wasnt looking at you he was messing with his arrows. You settled next to him. "What you doing?" you asked He just shrugged "just checking on you I guess " he said not looking up. "Thanks. I guess he did scare me a little" you admitted. His head snapped up to look at you " why. You know I am not... I mean me and Merle won't let anything happen to you" he said anger in his voice. You looked at him wondering why he was becoming so upset. But you knew it was not directed to you so you changed the subject

"So, speaking of Merle where did he wander off to?" you asked looking around. " Daryl relaxed a little." he with Jessica...He won't have admitted to ANYONE, but he got a soft spot for kids" he said with a chuckle. You searched until you found where he was indeed sitting with carol with Jessica sitting on a blanket playing with some toys he was talking to her making her laugh. You smiled and turn and caught Daryl looking at you but he quickly looks away and stood up making his way back to his tent. "Aren't you hungry?" You asked him " no I am going to take a nap "he said before disappearing into his tent.

Much to your relief you didn't see much of Andrew the rest of the day as you help with the chores around the farm and then help cook dinner group. After dinner, you gave Jessica a bath and then went and join the rest around the campfire listening to stories and jokes. Even Daryl and Merle came over even though they sat off to the side. It was a nice and relax evening. You didn't get to many of these kinds of days any more so you treasure it.

Finally, when Jessica began to fall asleep in your arms you decided to call it a night" good night guys " you said standing up Daryl and Merle stood up and followed you back. " you didn't have to leave with me guys I am a big girl I can take care of myself" you said "never said you weren't just want some peace and quiet and cant get it over there "Merle replied

You took Jessica into your tent and settled her down quietly singing her the song that her mother had sung to her every night since she had been born. It always helps her sleep and you hoped it helps her remember Kat. After a few minutes later crawled out of the tent and settled down next to Daryl next to the fire. No one spoke for a moment.

"That song you sing for her. Where did you get it?" he asked looking at you " my sister Kat was a song writer and when she found out she was pregnant she wrote that for Jessica so she could sing it to her every night. " You explain. I am hoping that by keep singing it to her she will somehow still remember her mom.

"It nice " Daryl said softly. And you smiled to yourself. " You should get some rest I am sure the little one will be up early " Daryl said breaking the silence you nodded looking up at the stars. You stood giving the brothers a smile before heading back into your tent. You heard merle say something and Daryl reply but couldn't make out what was being said. You change clothes and lay down and closed your eyes and prayed for the safety that you knew would not always be there.


	3. To the Rescue

It was a few days later and Andrew still stayed away from you and you were so grateful. But you guess it helps that either Merle or Daryl was with you and when you were with the group Rick would be keeping an extra close eye on you, but still whatever worked.

"We need more water? Who turn is to" go?" Amy Announced one afternoon. No one jumped up you glanced at Jessica sleeping on her blanket

" I will go ", you said standing up "Do you want help?" Rick asked " no it ok I have it "you said as you picked up the buckets and headed out towards the wells.

It was odd to be yourself. Normally l Merle or Daryl would be here but they were both out hunting they had left super early this morning. You started filling up the buckets humming to yourself everything was quiet for a little while as you filled up the buckets.

You were just about done when you started out of the shed where the wells were at when you saw at least 3 walkers you dropped the buckets letting out a screaming reaching for your knife and stabbing the closest one you could the other two lunged for you and then you saw two more appear. You stumbled backwards reaching for the door hoping to be able to close them out.

You struggled with the heavy door the walkers piling up on the other side. You were almost about to lose your footing when you heard yelling and gunshots. And then you could shut the door you fell to the ground sobbing. You heard your name being called.

The door opened and Rick walked in "Are you alright? He asked you couldn't speak for crying so much. He bent down checking you for bites or scratches finding none he picked you up in his arms carrying you outside where everyone was. Bodies of walkers spread out.

" Laura, are you ok?" Lori asked coming up looking worried

." I am ok you said In between the tears." Hershel needs to look at you and then we can talk " Rick said as he started moving toward the house.

Suddenly you heard yelling behind you. Everyone turns it was Merle and Daryl they were marching towards you.

"What the hell happen?" Daryl yelled eyeing you in Rick arms

" She was attacked while getting water "T-dog explained you couldn't explain the look on Daryl face at that point it was hard and unreadable.

But he marched up to risk. "I will take her " he said "She needs to see Hershel "Rick said

"Then I will take her "Daryl said snapping and Rick handing you over to Daryl you wrap your arms around his neck. You sigh. Feeling somewhat better.

He did not say a word to you as he walked you up to the house and Hershel led you into a bedroom and Daryl sat you on the bed and went over to the wall and leaned against it arm across his chest.

" I need to make sure she ok " Hershel said "Can you wait outside " Daryl glared at the older man but didn't move.

" It ok" you spoke up " he can stay I would rather he did " you said glancing up at him and noticed the look of surprise that flash across his face before it disappeared.

Hershel nodded and quickly checked you out and thankful you were good just shaken up. You were just walking out on the front porch Daryl behind you When Rick and Glenn and T-dog came up running along with everyone else Carol crying. Your heart dropped to the pit of your stomach.

"What?" you asked dreading the answer. "It Jessica. Rick said "She gone "

You felt your legs give out and would have hit the floor if a pair of arms didn't come around and kept you upright. You turn your head and noticed it was Daryl who was glaring at everyone

"What do you mean she gone?" how can she be gone. She can't even walk? ' He asked

." Andrew is gone to " Rick explained "He had to have taken while we were distracted with the walkers " you broke down and Daryl turn you around so you could cry into chest.

"Who was watching her? "Merle asked angrily " I was but she was sleeping my tent and I step away to get Hershel "Carol said and broke down again Lori put her arm around her.

" He can't have gotten far not with an 8 months old baby we are going to try to find her" Rick said. " We comin " Daryl said and somewhere in the middle of your grief muddle mind you knew that if he found Andrew he would be dead. Not that you care you, wanted to kill him yourself.

"We are leaving in 10 minutes, "Rick said. "Come on." Daryl said softly. As his gentle led you back over to your campsite. He helped you sit down Merle came up Daryl knelt down in front of you making you look up at him

" We are going to look for her... and him and when we do find them. You won't have to worry about him any longer " he promised you nodded meeting his blue-eyed gaze and held onto it for dear life.

Without thinking you reached out and brush some hair out of his face his eyes widen for second.

"Be careful "you said softly. He just nodded before getting up and you caught the smirk on Merle face before he walks away with Daryl.

You covered your face with your hands. What was happening. Kat had trusted you to watch her little girl and look at what happen...What if you never saw her again. Tears spilled over again.

"Laura?" you looked up Andrea was standing right in front of you

"come to eat. And sit with us all the guys have left to look for Jessica "she said" you do not have to be alone now " she said.

You followed her back to the other camp and sat down Lori handed you a plate and gave you a warm Smile.

"Laura I am very sorry. I should never have left. Carol said." you closed your eyes and just nodded not sure you could speak right now.

You ate as much as you could and leaned back against the tree and closed your eyes and try to think positively that you would see your girl again.

You must have dozed off because the next thing you knew you woke up to being lifted. You jolted away. "It is ok it only me " Daryl said " I am getting you to bed " did you find them? You asked. He is sigh. " Not yet but the tracks are there he still in the area we will find them " he said and you buried your face in his neck and cried.

He walked into your tent and sat you down but you clung onto him needing his warmth. He froze for a second before his arms wrap arm around you. "We are going to find her I promise "he said softly.

" You need to rest " he said...You looked up at him " Stay with me please? "You asked "just hold me ", you said. For a minute, he just studied you but then he nodded

"Get settled I will be back", he said. He left and you changed clothes and climbed into your bag and waited a couple minutes late he was back and laid down next to you.

You rolled over where you were facing him laying your head on his chest. "Thank you " you said after a few minutes of silence

" I know this is not exactly who you are. But I appreciated it " you said snuggling into him and closing your eyes. He did not say nothing but his arms tighten around you and as you were just as to drift off to sleep you swore you could have felt him kiss the top of your head


	4. Searching

You woke up feeling more exhausted than when you went to bed and you were very thirsty. You try to roll over but that was then when you realize that you weren't alone.

There was a strong arm still wrap tightly around your waist and you heard the steady snoring in your ear. Then last night came flooding back and you remember asking Daryl to stay with you. Heat flooded your cheeks. You could just guess what he thought of you.

You shifted slightly to you look at him. his stir for a second mumbling something before snoring again. He looks totally different asleep more relax his hair was fallen across his eyes his lips parted as he breathes deeply.

To you no matter what he was doing he was an extremely attractive but this was such a new side of him that you had to admit this was your favorite.

God what it was taking not to reached over to kiss him awake and run your finger through his hair. The thought of what he would do with his hands on your body had you wiggling uncomfortable. he stirs again.

But this time his eyes started to flutter open. panic you slowly sat up you didn't want to get caught staring at him or have him realize that you were getting all hot over thought over him. you didn't even know if he felt the same.

"Laura?" he spoke his voice full of sleep and you literally had to bite the inside of your cheek to keep from moaning.

I can't sleep anymore. I have to get something to drink" you said hoping your voice was control. and you slip out of the tent.

" Morning sugar is Daryl up Rick wants to start the search early today" "Merle said

" yeah he is up " you said. not meeting his gazes

"what wrong " Merle asked grinning already having an idea

. "Nothing. but I am going to talk to Rick I am going with you guy to look " you said quickly walking off needing a minute to get in control of yourself.

You step over a fallen log and sigh looking up at the sky the sun was way above your heads now. You and Daryl and Merle and Rick and T-dog had been out since early that morning searching but so far, no sign of either of them. You were beginning to lose hope.

"Let take a rest "Rick said suddenly breaking the silence.

Everyone settle down to eat the few supplies you had brought. You went to try to sit next to Daryl but he only glared at you and moved off. you looked down and settled down back against a tree you took a bottle water out a sip at it

. Merle came and sat down next to you. He not mad at you. " he said

"What?" you looked at him"

Daryl he just worried about you being out here that is all " he said with a smirk. you glanced at Daryl who was sitting over with Rick and T-dog but with his back turn to you.

"I had to come I promise my sister I would take care of her daughter. she's mine now ... " you said. "Don't worry baby brother will come around " he replied patting you on the leg.

You sigh and stood up. " I will be right back " you said he gave you a look and you rolled your eyes

"Bathroom " you said and he laughed and you moved off into the wood away from the guys. Truth was you needed sometime to yourself.

Were you a fool for letting yourself having these feeling for Daryl when clearly, he didn't. were you only setting yourself up for heartache.

Maybe but right now your number one concern was finding Jessica. You stop short when you heard a branch snap off to the side. you reached for you gun

." I wouldn't do that if I was you not if you want to see you girl again" Andrew suddenly appeared behind a tree.

You froze. "Dropped the gun" he said with his own his hand you did as you were told

"good girl I knew you could listen "he said stepping forward.

"Now you are going to come with me and leave this group behind we don't need them "he said grabbing your arm "your heart dropped in the pit of your stomach.

"Jessica?" you asked "She fine safe I will take you to her if you behave "he said you nodded. "good girl. now lets go before anyone realize you're gone. and because you had no choice you followed him into the woods.

You guys walked and walked seemed like forever before coming to an old cabin come in "he said opening the door and pushing you in. He closed the door and blocked it with a chair. He looked out the window before closing it with a blanket and turning on a battery lamp.

You looked around it was just a one room cabin dirty with a mattress and pillow and blankets on top of it. there was a big box beside the bed and you walked over and relief flooded you as you saw a sleeping Jessica.

You picked her up and hugged her to you.

" she's a good baby" he said and you glared at him Ah don't be like that this was the only way I could get you to myself "he said putting his gun in his pack and throwing it to the side he walked towards you.

You didn't like the look in his eyes Suddenly there was a huge crashed against the door and again and again. He grabs you and pulled a knife out of his back pocket you gasp .and held to Jessica tighter who started crying.

The door flung open and the chair was flung a few feet away. Daryl crossbow raised was the first in followed by Merle with his gun and then Rick and T-dog.

"Everyone stay where they are " Andrew said knife held to your throat. No one move.

" You don't want to do this "Rick said calmly

I have to "Andrew said he was shaking a little and you realize he was losing it You had to think fast

." Andrew let me give Jessica to Daryl .and you can have me. you don't need her " you said and noticed the slight change in Daryl expression when you said this. something almost like panic but it was gone before you had a chance to really see it.

"let me give her to them and we can go. It will be easier without a baby" you said softly.

He was shaking more.

" ok. ok. he said "Daryl please come get her" you said meeting his gaze. at first, he didn't move keeping his bow trained at Andrew.

"please she needs you. I need you " you said that seem to do the trick. he lowers the bow and walked over to you and you handed over Jessica who immediately quieted down snuggling her face in his neck his gaze met yours it was intense and you couldn't read it.

"Alright you got the baby now let's go "Andrew pulled you back and you took that chance to grab the arm that was holding the knife and flip it on him he cried in pain and then you brought your knee up making him double over in pain you step back. and arms pulled you back. looking you saw it was merle.

"Go outside Sugar you don't want to see this " he said deadly serious.

You nodded and took Jessica from Daryl ignoring his gaze and walked outside. you held her close rocking her and singing her song to her when all the sudden one single gunshot went off you didn't jump you just stood there singing...just glad it was over.


	5. Confused

The walked back to the farm was a silent one. Jessica had fallen asleep on your shoulder and you had to keep shifting shoulders so your arms wouldn't get tried.

"let me take her for a while "Daryl offered as he came up beside you. You glanced at him "you sure?" you asked He nodded and you handed the sleeping baby over to him. she stirs a little but buried her face in his neck and sigh. you smiled

"What?" he asked " she likes you " you said he shrugged.

"why did you go with him? "he asked suddenly " I knew that he would take me to Jessica if she was safe " you said " and then what? "he asked a little angry

"After that you were alone with a mad man?" he said you sigh knowing he was right but at the time you had to get to Jessica. you looked up at him

" All I know was I had to get to her and then I would have to figure something out later " you replied. he didn't reply just stared straight ahead. you could tell he was aggregated so you let him be. you walked forward to Rick and T-dog

"Thank you, guys, for helping me and my little girl " you told them both. They gave you a smile and Rick took your hand and give it a squeeze.

" I wouldn't want Carl being out there with some crazy man so I understand " he said he sigh and looked down

"What?" you asked " I just don't know if killing him was the right way to go?" "he was crazy Rick. I saw his eyes before you busted through the door. He could have come back to hurt anyone else " you said and he nodded.

You all arrived back at the farm everyone meeting you to make sure Jessica was fine she continued to sleep on Daryl's shoulder.

"Do you want me to take her " you asked "no I will go lay her down " you get something to eat " he said gruffly before turning away and walking back to your tent

You wish that you could get a better grip on that man. maybe it would help you control your feelings for him.

" I know that look Lori said as she came beside you handing you a plate

" What look?" you asked The oh I want that " Lori said smiling. you couldn't hide the smile but you shook your head.

"Well it doesn't matter he not interest anyways." you said " how do you know?" Lori asked " I mean stranger things have happen hell look at the world we are living in " she said.

she put a hand on your shoulder. " just don't give up it could happen" she said. you nodded looking down at your food. You took the plate and walked over to the other campsite.

"Daryl?" you called out. no answer. you stuck your head in your tent and your heart stop for about a second. he was stretched out inside your tent rolled on his side with Jessica tuck in beside him she was sleeping soundly on her stomach. In fact, they were both asleep.

your heart seems to just melt at the sight before you. tears sprang up in your eyes and quickly removed your head from the tent and sat down and started eating. How did you suppose to fight your feeling for him? when that happens.

Footsteps had you looking up Merle came walking over and collapsed against a tree.

"Where baby brother and baby girl "he asked

"Sleeping you replied with a little smile remembering the scene inside the tent.

"thank you for saving her today " you said " saved you too as I remember it Merle replied leaning his head back closing his eyes

" Daryl freaked out when he realizes you were gone. "I am glad you guys got there when you did. I don't know what would have happen. you trailed off

" no use in thinking about it." merle replied. you nodded and both of you feel silent.

It was nice just to sit in silence for a while let you think and unwind from the day's events. But you weren't to surprise when you started hearing snoring from Merle direction. you shock your head you looked back towards your tent and sigh.

After a while you got up and went over and gentle shock Merle

"Hey go lay down in your tent " you said he grumbled and after a few more shakes he stumbled to his tent and you laughed. and headed back towards yours. you slip inside.

They were both still sleeping but now you could clearly hear Daryl snoring softly and you giggle. you made yourself comfortable and closed your eyes. but after a few min Jessica start wiggling. you open your eyes.

Checking to make sure she didn't wake Daryl up .and reached over and ran a hand over cheek comforting her. and then softly began to sing her song to her

. She quickly settled down again and you sigh and closed your eyes and as you were slowly falling asleep you felt someone gather you hand into theirs and just held it. You fell asleep with a smile on your face.


	6. Keep Going

You wanted to say things were different between you and Daryl after that but it really wasn't. But in fact, you believe he was doing his best to avoid you.

He would go out hunting early in the morning before you woke up and would spend most of the day either sleeping or just off on his own or with merle and he would have disappeared in his Tent when you headed towards you tent at night.

data-p-id=9eb0c4da7434d7e477bb8a86be5c54ce, You didn't know what you did to him but it was getting on your nerves. The last straw was when you brought dinner to him one night after thinking it would give you a good excuse to talk to him. he was sitting leaning up against the tree staring into the fire

data-p-id=3b9a53d6908297c59a3af8b56e39a638," here I brought you something to eat " you said. he didn't move or acknowledge you were there. Frustrated beyond belief you threw the plate down in front of him.

data-p-id=fed4cc2eca44b47725c4764273f3c926, " Can you tell me please what the hell I have done to you " you said trying to keep you voice down. he raised his eyes to meet yours.

" just go away" he said simply. "Excuse me " you said I said go the hell away " he said snapping

data-p-id=d8e83c0ca2ab903ce17072a2b53b4592, "Why? why are you pushing me away what have I done " you asked "he stood up

" just go I didn't asked for you to be here I don't want you here he growled. you heart snapped into two at his words. why you don't know.

data-p-id=6a4acf7df684c4a6abe0683b0e32364f, Tears threaten to come but you push them down refusing to let him see them. you turned on your heels and march back towards the main camp where you sure everyone was listening Merle met u halfway " Sugar you ok?" he asked

data-p-id=bb480f66bc16c1ccd2f4b307f490c613, " no, you can go tell you brother he can go to hell for all I care " you snap pushing past him. You walked over to carol who was playing with Jessica

"hey carol can me and Jessica stay with you and Sophia tonight " you asked. she nodded "Sure sweetie " Thanks you replied"

data-p-id=025b5fb9adbda9985fc20ca6f07eb998, You sat down and put Jessica in your lap and cuddle her closer you squeezed your eyes close but to no avail you felt a tear run down your cheek. Why waist tears on him. You couldn't love him could you .no that couldn't be it. you took a deep breath and sigh. you had to be honest with you yourself you were in love with a man that hated you.

data-p-id=a127fd1f86e4ab650f2216f09992afa4,

data-p-id=a9d7b4f61ac550a0293899dcf4f617f8, You went to bed when you put Jessica to bed not in the mood to talk to anyone. You settled her down and thankful feel asleep quickly. But you woke up hours later to screaming you jumped up and grab Jessica up and scrambled out of the tent.

data-p-id=7709c0909b2ffb766182062e028a2c80, Guns were going off everywhere

"Laura over here " Carol was screaming you turned to see her running toward the RV there were Walkers everywhere. You started running for the RV trying to dodge hands and teeth.

data-p-id=5a24aa0115e1adb5a7c26080842b373c, Suddenly you trip and you fell forward you shifted to where you wouldn't land on Jessica but on your side. Pain radiated from your leg

." Laura come on " Lori and Carol was yelling now from the RV Everyone was getting to the different cars...

you hurried and stood up three or four walkers almost on top of you when there was gun fire and two or three arrows firing though the skulls of the walkers.

data-p-id=8f2444fe91eb2aac7e402cef62991aab, "Laura " Merle pulled you to your feet " my leg " you said wincing

"Take Jessica I have her " Daryl came up beside you. merle took Jessica from your arms and Daryl picked you up and hurried up to the pickup truck driven by Rick and Hershel and Carl.

data-p-id=ce41bd2589a3d7b39f65edd32ceec4b0,He kept you in his lap his arms tighten around your middle as the truck took off. you stared in horror as the farm was left behind and all the walkers now there.

You looked over at Jessica " is she ok " you asked Merle he lifted her off his shoulder checking her slowly.

data-p-id=6760539822971820bb77b2987858e654, " yeah you cushion her fall " he said you sigh " good " you said.

"What about your leg? Daryl spoke directly in your ear making you jump you stiffen " I am fine " you told him trying to get off him

data-p-id=257b6e932c37f7e13d768d5375bb8fb9, he wouldn't let you go " might as well stop I am not letting you go until I know you're ok " he said you looked over your shoulder at him

" why do you care. you don't want me here " you said "that not true "he said softly you almost didn't hear him.

data-p-id=e2e9a87f681e56871cfe85bdd8670c30, " you confused me you know that " you asked he nodded that same goes for you

' " but I am sorry for what I said earlier... I was being an ass and I know it " he said you soften

"well I was being pushy " you admitted earning a little smiled out of him

data-p-id=bb149973cd8f5bb845f61606797ff1af, His blue eyes lifted and met yours. you felt heat in that gaze and all you could think about that moment was feeling his lips on yours.

"Are you two done have a moment over there?" Merle voice broke thought the moment and you both looked away you glared at Merle who was smirking.

data-p-id=d8472d0df2fbb993433b40f58274d7ac, " just saying making us uncomfortable isn't that right sweetie " he said talking to Jessica giggle. you just sigh.

" I wonder where we are going?" you asked as both car continued to drive into the night.

data-p-id=dce777647676f60a903ba5690e04a29d, Finally, the cars pulled to a stop and everyone climbed out you took Jessica from Merle but you couldn't help but noticed how Daryl didn't move away from you he stay closer to you than before. You looked around to see if everyone had made it but clearly not.

data-p-id=d68f89860bbc21c9cd72b9bcdfb8db3e, Andrea was missing and Amy was red eyed and not looking anywhere but the ground. so, it was Rick his family Hershel his two girls Beth and Maggie Carol Merle, Daryl and you and Jessica and Dale and Glenn. You were amazed that most everyone could get out and you hadn't lost more.

data-p-id=767dc0c050c499ae5d2f09ef031de425, " ok short term we need a place to rest for a day or two so we can come up with a plan on long term "Rick was saying his arm around Lori who was holding Carl to her.

data-p-id=fd614e46f7cc12d179e7dabe0ad76457, "We don't have to the option to go drive around looking because there is not a lot of gas in the car "

" N but Hershel was saying there was old abounded farm not far from here that we may stay at for a few days and they may have some extra food in a bunker" he said a lot of farmers canned their food and store them for later." Rick continued.

data-p-id=001beefcaeccb5ef384e93f323dc41eb, " but I want to asked this ask a group is that what we should do? you looked around. Everyone was tried scared but nodded you glanced at Daryl.

"What do you think?" you asked softly.

" It would be near the woods where me and Merle can hunt to " he said you nodded. Seeing everyone agree Rick visible relax.

" well let's get going. " he said and everyone turn back to the cars.

data-p-id=bc91b8a3fe106c28c2186a1d9e1300e6, "Laura, do you and Jessica want to ride in the RV we can make room "Lori asked. Daryl paused as he grabs your hand was leading you back to the RV.

he dropped your hand and you saw his shoulders go hard again. he excepting me to leave him..." you though.

data-p-id=247d44735828bdb646c695acba016b41, " take Jessica she doesn't need to be in the wind and she smaller won't need as much room I will stay in the back of the truck " you said and you handed Jessica over to Lori and then walked over to Daryl and grab his hand and pulled his and leading him to the truck.

data-p-id=a7b1ff4a85b23ee0a131ae2a6ddccc67, " here " he said as he jumped up first and then help you up he sat down and pulled you down so you were sitting down In between his legs and leaning against his chest. you sigh it was nice.

data-p-id=848fbb379c0ef9bddbb4c2ddabf8f411," thanks for the help baby brother " Merle said as he jumped up

"Shut up Daryl said. the truck started and pulled off. For some reason the cool night air and being in his arms made you relax despite the current situation you found yourself dozing off and off.


	7. Surprise Guest

You woke up fully when the truck came to a stop you sat up a little looking around. You glanced at Daryl. Glad he couldn't see the blush on you face

" sorry " you said " it ok compare to Merle 's your snoring isn't that bad." he joked you glared at him

"Shut up I don't snore... and you shouldn't even be talking you said sticking your tonged at him and scooting out of his arms and jumping down off the truck.

You walked up to the rest of the group you noticed a much smaller house setting a few feet back the but what you noticed the most about the place was the trees. and as you looked you noticed they were all apples trees.  
"hey look "you said to Lori and Carol who was standing nearby they looked up.

"All the trees are filled with applies. " we can harvest " you said with a grin along with the other two women.

"So, lets get some rest and we will figure out our next step tomorrow" Rick said.

"Can Jessica just sleep in the RV? with you and Sophia?" you asked Carol yeah she already knocked out in her own little corner "she said you sigh good. and turned around

"we didn't grab out tents so I guess we are sleeping underneath the stars tonight." you said merle and Daryl nodded Spare blankets and pillows were passed from the RV

" I am going to stick near the RV incase Jessica needs me " you told Daryl you headed and started to make your make shift bed.

You sat down and watched in surprise as Daryl settled down next to you. "Sure, you want sleep here may keep you up" you said grinning. He grinned

"That ok I am tried I don't think it will matter" he said you rolled your eyes and laid down unfortunately 1 thin blanket and a thin pillow was not the most comfortable and you try shifting to get a more comfortable position you sigh. and stared up at the sky...

" come here you looked over at Daryl when he spoke "What " you asked you suddenly felt a tug on your arm

"Come here" he said again and you rolled over until you felt his arm go around you and you were snuggled up against his side laying your head on his shoulder

" better?" he asked " yes thank you " you replied pulling up the blanket around both of you and closed your eyes.

You would admit it was nice to be this close to him you shifted and looked up at him. his eyes were closed.

" Do you think we are going to be ok?" you asked he opened his eyes to stare at you. "We will be fine " he said

" I will make sure of it " he said he reached down and touch your cheek softly. Suddenly his lips were on yours softly at first but after a second it deepened. you groan as the kiss ended

"Get some rest "he said and you settled down and into him and fell asleep.

You were the first one awake the next morning it was still very early but you knew it was unless to try to back to sleep.

plus, you had to go to the bathroom but first thing was first trying to get untangled from the blankets and a sleeping Daryl. you were laying on your side his arms wrap around tightly around you his head laying on your shoulder as he slept.  
you could hear his snoring in your ear

You wiggled a little and he stir but didn't let you go and kept on snoring. You sigh and wiggle again finally pulling away.

He grunted awake "Where you going ?" he asked sleepily.

"Bathroom ' you said" go back to sleep I will probably check on Jessica after this " you said"

oh. ok " he flopped back down." and you stood up and headed the back of the house best place as any to use the bathroom in private.

On the way, there you peeked into the RV you were surprised to find not only Sophia and Carol but Merle was in there he was reclined back on the bed still asleep with Carol curled up asleep next to him. That was interesting. you though and continued back towards the house.

After you finish your business you were getting ready to head back maybe to slip back into Daryl's arms for a couple more hours when a branch breaking from behind you startled you and you turned around going for a knife when a man jump from the bushed lunging for you.

You weren't quick enough for your knife but you did manage to scream out before he full out tackled you to the ground sitting on your stomach he used his arm across your throat to stop your screaming.

But you could hear everyone scrambling shouting your name. Then you heard several guns getting loading.

" I would have suggested you get off her and slowly because there is a least 5 of us with gun here all pointed at you and we are not afraid to use them " you recognize Rick speaking the man froze and looked up Rick?" he asked in shock " releasing your throat you started coughing. Rick step forward eyes wide. "Shane?" he said

"I think you're going to live. just some busing around your throat " Dale said patting your leg after giving you a once over after Shane "accidently " attack on " Apparently, Shane and Rick use to be cops and they were partners before this.

" I Think Daryl still wants to shoot him " you said jumping down off the table. You walked outside and saw Rick and Shane talking Lori and Carl with them.

He had apologized to explaining he had been staying here and though we were here to take his stuff.

Carol walked over to you with Jessica who you took into your arms "Are you ok? she asked sore and my ribs hurt but I am ok " you she nodded

"Merle been trying to calm Daryl down for the last 30 minutes you might want to go help and take cutie with you " she said.  
you nodded and walked around the other side of the RV where the brothers were currently at

Merle leaning against the RV arm folded across his chest watching Daryl pace back and forth his crossbow still in hand.

" Hey I got a clear bill a health " you announce  
.

Merle gave you a small smile. But Daryl only glared and continued to pace. you sight. " Can we have a minute a lone " you asked Merle he nodded

"good luck he has temper." he said as he disappeared around the other side.

"can you stop for a second " you asked for a minute you though he wasn't going to listen finally he stop so you could have walked up to him.

"Drop the crossbow." you said "There no need for it right now unless you think Jessica here can take you down " you said with a smile. and it worked a small smile appeared on his face and he dropped it.

"thank you. now I know what happen upset you.

" upset me. ! he tried to kill you Daryl said getting upset again.

" yes, and he told us that he didn't mean to." not saying that I am not pissed at him but he clearly a friend of Rick and Lori's and we don't need to go killing anyone right now.

" you said I don't like him. just something about him I don't trust.

" Daryl said stepping closer to you looking down at you. feeling a little silly you grinned looking back up at him

" how close?" you asked mm. I don't know " he said wrapping an arm around your waist and small grin appearing on his face

" how about this close " he said bringing his mouth down on yours. It was more heated this time around deeper and needier. But the baby in your arms had different ideas she started trying to wiggle over to Daryl and you giggle. As she grabs onto his shirt.

" she already trying to flirt you said Daryl took from you "it ok I don't mind " he started bouncing her gently causing her to laugh.

" Well come lets go out with the others while you two flirt with each other so I can find out what is going on now." Remember what I said Stay with me " Daryl said following you. and you agreed with him.


	8. Tension

Everyone was standing around the front of the pickup truck looking over a map that was laid out on the hood. There was different discussion going on about where to go next  
. You stood there listening to Rick and Dale and Glenn discussing one route when you felt someone watching you and you glance over and saw Shane looking over at you.  
When he saw, you looking he made his way over to you.

" hey I just wanted to say I am sorry again for earlier I didn't hurt you to bad did I? He asked

" no I am ok " you said you didn't know what it was but he gave you the creeps.

" I didn't think I caught your name " he went on you sigh "Laura " you said. trying to be nice. "Nice. He said Luckily Daryl was next to you that next instant. He was still holding on to Jessica he grabs your hand and glared at Shane.  
"Come on Jessica getting hungry " he said." oh ok. thankful you followed him back into the RV He handed you Jessica.  
"

What did he want? Daryl asked " to apologize again " you said as you got some food out for Jessica and sitting her down in your lap.  
"Asked me my name " you said Daryl growled and glanced up at him

" it ok. you rescue me you said he turned around and looked at you.

" not funny" he snapped. you sigh I know and I told you I would stay near you  
you said as you started feeding Jessica he didn't replied just stared out the window. no one spoke for a few minutes. You finish feeding her and changed her and laid her down before turning to Daryl you walked over and feeling more confident you slid in between his legs placing your hands on his shoulders and rubbing then slightly.

He turns his head to look at you. " it will be ok " you said his gaze met yours it was intense and you saw the desire in them so you leaned forwards and pressed your lips to his in a soft kiss. he groans but didn't keep it soft with a hand to the back of your neck he depends it right away the man could kiss. you wrap your arms around his neck and he stood up and pressed your body against you. back you up against the wall.

You were having a hard time trying to catch your breath as you were needing him more than you though possible as he his hand ran down your body and over your butt using that to press you even more firmly to him you felt what this was doing to him. He growled as he moved his mouth from your and place hot rough kiss down your jaw and neck all the while grinding his hips into you.

" see what you do to me " he said in between kisses  
" mmmm" was all you could respond as he tugged on your hair and you let your head fall back so he could start suck on the base of your throat.  
Suddenly the door open to the RV

" hey baby brother I…." Merle stop short at the sight before him and Daryl growl at his brother slowly releasing you.

" what the hell do you want? he asked we should go hunting if we are going to be here another night or two "

" Merle said grinning like a fool unaffected by his brother death glare.  
"Fine I will be out there in a minute. " Daryl replied. Merle winked at you before leaving. Daryl sigh and turn to you

" I am sorry for him " he replied. you shook your head and smiled

" not the first time I have been caught making out by an older sibling " you told him and he grinned and step forward. and gently grabbing you by the chin he kisses you short but passionately.  
" we will finish that I promise " you said and you smile " I am counting on it " you told him

While Merle and Daryl went hunting you help Lori and Carol harvest some of the apples and packed them.  
"so, what is going on with you and Daryl?" Carol asked you looked and found both women starting at you with grins on their faces.

" I. umm" you looked down knowing you were red in the face they laughed  
" Well going on with you a Merle Carol?" you asked causing Carol become red in the face

" I checked in the RV this morning to look in on Jessica you were all cuddle up to him nice and cozy.  
" you said giggling you shock her head

" it complicated I guess" she said softly smiling. Lori grinned  
" honey all men are complicated " she said and all three of you laughed.

"What so funny ladies?" you stiffen as you recognize Shane as he bent down next to you.  
No one else noticed thank goodness.

" just going over the list of who men are more complicated than women " Lori told him. He turned to you with a grin

" really huh. I don't think I am all that complicated if you just get to know me " he said giving you a wink. you just nodded and looked away. He stood up and walked off. you sigh.

" seems like Shane might like you Loir said you shook your head. " no offense he not really my type " you said. Carol grin we know what your type is " she said as you all busted out again.

Daryl and Merle still were not back a couple hours later but you were not too worried sometime it took a while to find something decent to eat. You had just finish feeding Jessica and laid her down. You turned away and found yourself face to face with Shane.

"What are you doing here?" you asked trying to step back but in the RV, there was only so much space to go.

" wanted to talk to you alone. " his eyes glance back on the bed

" is that your daughter?" he asked " my niece but she mine now " you said.

" if you want to talk lets go outside." you said trying to move around him but he blocked you with his arms.  
" let me out or I will scream you told him. he leaned forward ...

"what your problem uh " he asked " I am not interested you replied pushing at him but he didn't budge

" why? cause of the redneck your screwing around with. oh, honey I am sure that I am more of a man than he is " he sneered. you glared at him

" I highly doubt it you snapped His face darken and he suddenly grab and pulled you closer.

but all the suddenly he was thrown backwards you looked up and there was Daryl he literally dragged Shane out of the RV and started throwing punches. it took a minute but then so did Shane.  
it took all the men in the group to break the two men up.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? Rick yelled looking between them Shane face was bruised and bloody. Daryl only had a busted lip. Neither one of them spoke.  
So, you did but you walked up to Rick

"Can I talk to you alone?" you asked. he nodded and took you to the side. you quickly explained what happen.  
"Daryl was just defending me I was really afraid of Shane in there "you said. he frowns.

" Thanks for telling me what happen. " he said and you followed him back to the group. Everyone was tense.  
"Shane, can I speak with you. " Rick said he nodded to Daryl and walked away with Shane following behind him.  
You walked over to Daryl who still looked ready for a fight.

" you ok Sugar " Merle asked you nodded "Thanks to Daryl. you said. you walked over to stand in front of him.  
"let me see your lip" you said he turned his head so you could see it.

" it not bad .as you leaned forward and kissed it lightly he stiffens

" I am pretty sure that you got more hits on him than he did you " you said with a grin. you saw a small smirk appear on his face.  
" let me go check on Jessica and then I want to lay down ok " you asked and he nodded

You walked back inside the RV Lori and Carol was inside with Carl and Sophia.  
" Laura I am so sorry Lori said. you nodded but didn't say anything. " is Jessica still sleeping.  
"yeah she doing ok "Carol replied.

" I am going to try to go to sleep and forget this day " you said they nodded and you walked out and found Daryl had already began to set up your bedding. You smiled  
"Thanks " you said as you laid down next to him. he pulled you closer to him. you looked up at him and before you could say anything he had captured your mouth with his.

You groan letting your hands run down his chest and stomach underneath the covers. After a few minutes, you pulled away and laid you head on his chest. you sigh as he began to play with your hair with one hand and you quickly feel asleep listening to his heartbeat and the knowing you were in his arms.


	9. Moving on

data-p-id=7c14dd7131eccd2d5b33cf3f072db708, After about two days Rick and the other decided to pack up and headed out to try to find a more secure area. Ever since the fight between Shane and Daryl

Shane hadn't said one word to you. But you would sometimes catch him staring. but you just ignore him and didn't even bother to mention it to Daryl it would just get him upset again anyways.

data-p-id=abba25da41c2a1f65115521ca151edf3, So once again everyone climbed into the cars. you put Jessica in the RV again and climbed into the back of the truck where Daryl was waiting when you went to sit beside him he took your hand and led to sit down in between his knees you smile and leaned back against his chest.

data-p-id=dedd35dc2c4c00f2dd622c1294c763e3, " I hope Shane doesn't ride back here " you said "

it alright Sugar if he does I am sure that somehow he will end up falling out the back end of the truck while it still going "Merle told making you laugh. But luckily, he did not the car pulled out on the road.

data-p-id=0cf31b2c283ce3431794586df7b0996d,

data-p-id=ddb5a14d602163e84e6f0fa2ee1da712, You drove until it was almost night fall and found a house that was clear out to where everyone could have settled in for the night. Daryl offered to carry a sleeping Jessica into the house.

data-p-id=d1443f4c45cbd476d83c1f2969267f97, "Everyone just settle in and make as little noise as possible so we don't attract walkers Rick said.

You took Jessica from Daryl and started to change her and feed her

Carol came up beside you " here a little of the apples she likes them " she said

data-p-id=4e4ec04d8073397fc8155ded1aab8517, "Thanks you sigh "do you think we will find a place " you asked. Carol nodded

"I do. you finished feeding Jessica and settled her down on a little makeshift bed that you sat up next to where you're going to sleeping.

Everyone begin to wind down and settle down to sleep. you looked around for Daryl but you didn't know where he was. you got up and went looking for him.

data-p-id=b4e91265432d071746bd0684bb190c33, You walked upstairs there was only a few rooms upstairs as you were about to look in the first room the door open and he grab your hand and pulled you inside.

He shut the door and before you could say anything he had you in his arms and his mouth as on yours in a heated kiss.

data-p-id=f34c5c696447c670e279d85115491739, you groan and melted into the kiss wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling you self even closer to him. He back you up until you felt a bed behind you. He lowers you down on the bed he knelt beside you his hands wandering down your body

data-p-id=e407da833e6d7cb3de02f87a9c296af4, "Are you sure about this?" he asked you looked up at him all these feelings running inside you wanted to voice them but you knew he might not be ready to hear it yet. so, you nodded and pulled him closer.

At that point he tugged your shirt over your head and leaned down and started placing small kisses from you lips and working his way down. you closed your eyes and let yourself enjoy this one moment of peace with him. cause who knew how long it would last.

data-p-id=628631f07321b22d8c176c200c855e1b,

data-p-id=79861c288ba05be1dd9905d2324e1ec8, You woke with a jolt and looked around it was early morning you didn't know what woke you but it apparently wasn't enough to wake Daryl who was on his stomach one arm slung over you snoring quietly. you sigh there was no point in going back to sleep now. You tried to roll out of his arms but stir.

data-p-id=8c628712dcd7d80dd907fea1e5d1ee99, "Where you going, he asked sleepy lifting his head up off the pillow.

" to check on Jessica " you said leaning down and kissing " go back to sleep. he grunted and laid his head back down and by the time you were dressed he was snoring again.

data-p-id=ef4cc4509b928f403757d83c917c2657, you just rolled your eyes and slipped out of the bedroom. Everyone was still pretty much still asleep including Jessica and you sigh.

you looked out the window everything seems to be quiet. you were just turning around when you ran straight into Shane. your heart dropped to the pit of your stomach.

data-p-id=2e8f4e470b6b6587e479f25493b464a7, " youre up early "he said you didn't like the look in his eyes .and tried to back away from him.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you " he said and that when you noticed the gun in his hand pointed straight at you

data-p-id=243656c1c41e62e0c3aba39f34dfa224, "What are you going to do shoot me here in the house where everyone is " you said.

" nope we are going to take a little drive " he said. your heart started racing you couldn't go anywhere with him you doubt you live to see another day.

data-p-id=2fbd1472e1544e4b9a677b20dab48528,"Now very quietly so we don't wake any one up. walked towards the door.

he turns you around and stuck the gun in your back. you bet your lip trying not to cry thinking of how you might never see Jessica grow up and you failed your sister and then leaving Daryl.

you loved him but never told him. he pushed you out the front door and pushed you towards the pickup truck. How he got the keys you didn't know.

data-p-id=b0fa3303af4f7e5c9ff57f974aad8a91, he pushed you into the truck climbing inside after you. he kept the gun on you and started the tuck right away backing it out because of the loud engine you knew it would wake up everyone in the house.

By the time, he had the truck pulled out on the road. People were running out of the house. but that was all you saw as the truck took off. you wanted to jump out but he was going too fast. you closed your eyes and prayed that somehow you could get out of this situation and back to everyone safely.


End file.
